


Take a look, it's in a book

by locutusthecat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fluff, Gay Dream Adventures, Gift Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locutusthecat/pseuds/locutusthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reading girlfriends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a look, it's in a book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AradialSymmetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AradialSymmetry/gifts).



> This piece is a part of LadyPalooza 2015 and also my first work on ao3. Woo!

And thusly they fought back boredom for yet another day.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I thought some domestic fluff might be nice for these two, hence first picture, and then the whole thing got away from me. The book that they are first reading is a crime novel, and I have no idea what the second might be. This was intended to take place in the dream bubbles, so whatever book is in the chest, someone else in the dream bubbles must have left it there! Up to you to decide (and leave a comment, maybe).
> 
> P.S. AradialSymmetry: A+ taste in ships. Some real nice stuff right there.


End file.
